Global Positioning System (GPS) technology is commonly used for providing directions to outdoor locations. However, GPS is not useful for providing directions to indoor locations because signals from GPS satellites are generally not powerful enough to penetrate most buildings or other structures that create indoor environments. In order to provide directions to indoor locations, traditional techniques required manual processing to identify different routes to specific locations. However, this manual process is laborious and, in many cases, ineffective since directions can only be provided to locations along specific routes that were manually processed.